Percy Jackson in High School
by vergil234
Summary: My take on the idea of Percy jackson in high school
1. outline of characters

Percy Jackson in high school

Characters and related topics

Firstly i want to say that i'm a first time fanfic writer and that i want to make this a successful work. I love Percy jackson and it's other series along with the characters places and ideas from the books and from it's roots in greek mythology. I want to see what ic ould do with these characters in a separate universe like a high school one. So i just wanted to say that i'm not Rick riordan and that i don't own both Percy Jackson series of books . But most of all i hope you all like this sotry and review it with good feelings.

Characters

1\. Percy Jackson: Percy is a average 16 year old young man in New York. He has Greek heritage and lives with his mom and stepfather Paul. He has black hair and sea green eyes along with a build like a swimmer which is funny since he's on the swim team. Percy is a funny kind and loyal friend once you get to know him. He also is very popular with the ladies even though he's dense when it comes to seeing if a girl likes him. Percy's captain of the swim team and he also plays basketball and runs for exercise. He has a silghtly obvious crush on Annabeth Chase. Percy sees his father in his house at the beach since he divorced Sally due to irreconcilable differences

2\. Grover: Grover is percy's best friend . The two of them have been friends since kindergarten and Grover can be trusted with many secrets without spilling them. He is one of many people who know of Percy and Annabeth's feelings for each other. Gover is around the same height as Percy and has brown curly hair along with brown eyes. He doesn;t play many sports but enjoys watching them such as supporting Percy in his swim meets . He is dating a girl named Juniper.

3\. Annabeth Chase : Annabeth is one of the kindest and popular girls at the high school that Percy and others attend. She is loyal kind and sweet to those who treat her well but she also has a wicked left hook against those who piss her off. She has blond hair and grey eyes that show her stragetic mind and her intelligence. she lives with her dad and step mom as her mother left her father due to not being good enough for her. She is around the same height as Percy . Annabeth has had romantic feelings towards Percy since around 5th to current year of schoo and she hopes to tell him she likes him this year.

4\. Sally: Sally is one of Percy's biggest supporters since shes his mom . She was perviously married to two men , Percy's dad Poseidon and his first step father Gabe. But those relationships failed due to different factors. Since then she's married Paul and discovered she can't have children since she had a injury during giving birth to Percy, But she still wants to be a great wife and mother to Percy, She has brown hair with grey streaks and blue eyes. she divorced Posiedon due to irreconcilable differences and left Gabe cause he was abusive.

5\. Paul : this man is also one of Percy's strongest supporters . He is Percy's stepfather and his second father figure. He shares a strong fatherly bond with Percy and a loving bond with Sally. He works as a english teacher at Percy's school . Paul is around alittle taller than Percy and his friends and has salt and pepper hair . Even though his wife can't give him children , he's happy with Percy as his stepson as he's most content with his life. He enjoys teaching students english.

So that's my Characters list and i hope that people enjoy it . Again, i don;t own Percy Jackson and the olympians and it's sequel series . Im not Rick Riordan and i bid you guys a due.


	2. First day of school

Chapter 1 : the first day of junior year.

Here's my first chapter hope you enjoy it

im not rick riordan and i don't own the percy jackson series.

In the big city of New York, there are many people that are interesting. But there is no person more fascinating This person is Percy Jackson who is currently sleeping in his bed just before his alarm clock goes off with a loud screech and his iphone going off. As his phone plays a rock song he's very fond of, Percy gets up and walks towards his closet . He gathers up his clothes and goes into the shower after putting them on the toilet. He hums a tune that he likes to sing while he's getting ready for something, This finishes up and percy steps out of the shower and gets dressed in a black vest over a white v-neck tshirt , a pair of blue jeans and a pair of Van sneakers. Before Percy leaves the bathroom, he looks at himself in the mirror. Percy has black hair and green eyes that any girl wpuld like to look into He then puts on a cologne he loves to use and goes to the kitchen to find his parents.

His mom was sitting on a stool while his stepdad was finishing getting ready for work. Sally Blofis had brown hair with grey streaks and blue eyes. She had been married to Percy's father before and they divorced because of irreconcilable differences and then she married his first stepdad Gabe before they too got divorced because he was abusive to both her and Percy. She was now happy with paul . Sally looked up at her son and smiled as he walked in , As she handed a plate of eggs and waffles that were blue cause he liked them this way she looked at Percy and whispered in his ear" how's annabeth?" as he looked embarressed , she laughed. Paul gave her a kiss and patted Percy on the shoulder before leaving. Percy finished his food and grabbed his bag with his school stuff while giving Sally a kiss before leaving for school .

Percy took the elevator to the garage where his car sat. It was a Mustang that was easy for him to afford. He took out his phone and put it into the charger in the Ipod/Iphone jack and putting on his driving playlist before turning the key and driving out of the apartment complex. Driving to the high school he attended, He sung the last verse of the song that was playing, Adam Lambert's "Runnin" on his iphone. Percy reached his parking spot and took his phone out of the jack before grabbing his bag and walking to where his friends sat.

His friends were Kyle , Gary, Grover and Carrie, Kyle and Gary wereon the swim team with him and Carrie was Gary's girlfriend. They were the first people to support him in what he wanted to do with his life which was to either be a Olympic swimmer or to be a writer. Giving his male friends fistbumps and hugging Carrie, Percy heard whistles and turned around to see the girl that made him feel special, She was a blonde with Grey eyes and was athelic and tan. This was Annabeth Chase, who was Percy's crush and close friend. Annabeth turned and locked her eyes with Percy's , she blushed and rushed to the front doors. The gorup of people teased Percy about his crush on Annabeth.

The bell rang and the school day began. Percy went to his locker and got the books he needed for the day , as he turned around , he saw Annabeth and waved to her. She blushed but smiled and waved back at him before they went their seperate ways. The school day went on until the final class which was english with Paul. The class took their seats and Percy was in the second row because of his last name right near Annabeth. They were given a assignement to interview one another and find out what they were like . Annabeth and Percy were paired together and this happened for the rest of the period.

The two of them discovered many different things about each other like their favorite foods which was lots of fancy bread for Annabeth and pizza for Percy along with other info. The fve minute bell rang and the two of them blushed at each other before Percy looked at her in the eyes and said" hey , you want to come to my place after school if you want?" she paused and thought about it before saying with a smile," sure i have one of my club's after school but i can spend some time with you." Percy smiled and they left for their lockers.

The school day ended for most people but not for Percy and Annabeth who had their atheltic and academic responsibilties to do first. Percy grabbed his sports bag which contained his swim trunks and any clean clothes before going to meet up with Annabeth. The two of them met in the lobby before planning to meet up in there again after their teams were done. Percy jogged to the pool and changed before meeting up with his friends . Being captain , Percy had several responsibilites to do and he managed to get through most of them . Eventually they finished up with a swimoff to see who'd make the team. The coach told them he'd give them their schedules and other papers later and the pratice ended.

In the classroom where the architecture team was having their meeting, Annabeth was in full business mode as it went by. The meeting finished and she told them some last minute stuff before they left. she left to find Percy and when she did , they left to go in his car to go to his place. On the way there , she texted her dad and told him she;d be home later. He agreed and told her be safe. They reached Percy's aparment and went inside. The two of them said hello to Sally and Paul who were at the counter. Percy led Annabeth to his room where they just talked about different things but also getting to know each other.

Percy found out that Annabeth had a stepmom who was more of a mom to her since her own mom left cause she and her dad were thought of as not good enough for her mom. So she lived with her dad and stepfamily who annoyed her but who she loved non the less. Viceversa Annabeth found out that Percy had the same life but with his mom married his dad and then Gabe and then divorcing the first one and then divorcing Gabe and then she married Paul, So their lifes weren't so different. They had lot of things in common , they continued to talk before she had to go home. So Percy drove her home in his mustang.

But as she got out of Percy's car and was about to go to her driveway, She stopped herself and did something shocking, she kissed percy on the cheek. Sure it was on the cheek but it was still a kiss. She blushed and left to go inside. Percy smiled to himself and left for home. That night as both teens went to bed , they dreamed of each other. A black haired teen thought of a blond haired girl while she did the opposite and dreamed of a raven haired boy with green eyes and a sexy smell.


	3. start of something cool

Chapter 2- Start of something cool

This is my second chapter so as always, if you could review and check it out i'd greatly appreciate it.

I am not rick riodan and i don't own Percy Jackson.

The next two weeks of school went by quickly for Percy and Annabeth . They hung out during school and after it, along with any sport or academic events. The schedule would go like this: they would meet at school and be by their respective lockers together before going to their classes and meeting at lunch before they went to their final three classes . Then the two of them would go to either of their practices before meeting up and after getting what they needed for the weekend or what they needed for their homework, they would go to Percy's house. The young teens would do their homework and sometimes Annabeth would stay for dinner before going home.

The main item of significance that increased was their friendship. They were unknowingly increasing their friendship with the possibility of something more. They both liked each other to a degree and hoped it would be more in a few years, Annabeth had kissed Percy out of both impulsiveness and hopefulness so there was something there in the air. It was on that fateful morning that things would change for both of them and it would be a great and exciting change.

Percy's alarm rang and he got up and did his routine. After showering and getting dressed in a black button down shirt with a grey v neck under it along with a pair of blue jeans and vaans sneakers, Percy jogged to the kitchen and ate breakfast. He kissed his mother on the cheek and got in his car, Turning on the music on his phone, Percy drove to the school and met with his friends. His guy friends wolf whistled and Percy turned around to see Annabeth walking up to him. He smiled and gave her a one armed hug while unconsciously breathing in her perfume. It was a sweet scent of vanilla and jasmine.

He let go of her and she blushed out of annoyance and disappointment of losing his arm around her. He gave her hand a squeeze which he has been doing ever since they were at his house that first day of school, and whispered into her ear" after school, we'll meet after my Practice and your meeting and go straight to your home ok?" she eagerly nodded and they left to go inside to their lockers. They separated and Percy opened his locker after he got to it and took out the books he needed while putting the other books in it. He closed the locker door and fist bumped Kyle who was next to him before going to his classes.

Percy entered the classroom and took out his sketchbook to doodle a little bit before class started. He seemed to draw what was set in his head like whatever he visualized. The bell rang once and he put the sketchbook in his bag before his teacher , a woman by the name of Mrs jameson entered the room . She looked around the classroom before taking a piece of chalk and writing the notes on the board which would be needed for a upcoming test. This used up the rest of the class time and the final bell rang . Percy grabbed his bag and left to go to his remaining classes for the morning.

Lunch came around and Percy found a spot in the middle with his friends, They placed their books down and went to grab their food. He was one of the last people on the line so he saw Annabeth walk in and he smiled at her. She had the same lunch as him because they found out the last week. She placed her bag down on the chair next to his and joined him. the two of them got their respective lunches and went to their table. They sat down and started to talk about their classes so far and their lives.

The lunch period went on until the final bell rang and they left to go to their final classes. Percy went to his classes in this order: world history, math , p e and finally English. The final period was upon him as he entered the classroom. Sitting in his spot near Annabeth, he took out his notebook and his pen. The teacher entered and they took a quick quiz on their reading material. Then they were taking notes until they were assigned homework and they were allowed to talk to each other until the bell rang.

Percy got up and traveled down the halls to his locker where he grabbed his sports bag containing his swim gear and along with his backpack containing his normal items. He put his earbuds in his ears and nodded his head to himself as he met up with annabeth to confirm their plan before they split up for the afternoon Percy got to the locker room and changed into his swim gear. Practice started and they did their usual routines. They'd swim for few minutes before they do their exercises and then get to their training for the day which would include going to the weight room some days. Practice eventually ended after a quick meeting,

Coach told them that their first meet was the next day. Percy was pumped and he showered and changed into his clothes and left to find Annabeth. He met her at the lobby and they went to his car. Her car was at home as she had gotten a ride from one of her friends. The drive was plentiful with lots of singing from each of them. As they reached her house, he started to tell her about his meet and she smiled and told him she'll be there tomorrow. They got out and they went inside.

Annabeth's stepmom was inside the house and she smiled as they walked in. She had black hair with red highlights in it and blue eyes. they said hello and they did some light conversation with her. They took some cookies upstairs and went to Annabeth's room where they did their homework and just conversed about different things. Eventually Percy had to leave and she gave him a hug and kissed his cheek while whispering that he'll have good luck tomorrow cause she'll be there.

Percy got home and dropped his bag in his room before eating dinner and going to bed . He had Annabeth's number and email so he texted her most nights before he went to bed. He did the exact thing that same night before he turned off the lights after getting changed into his shirt and boxers . He hoped that something would happen the next day at the meet. He really liked Annabeth and wanted to show her. But little did he know that it would happen and it'd be awesome and great.


	4. first kiss

Chapter 3- First kiss and promise of something more

I don't own Percy Jackson and the olympians.

Annabeth woke up that morning and was smiling, she had a very nice dream involving a certain raven haired boy . She got up and showered before going to her cloaet and getting a black long sleeved shirt out and along with a pair of blue jeans put them on. Annabeth then put some makeup on and went to the kitchen for her breakfast, She took out of the fridge some bread and the jam and put the bread in the toaster . She set it and poured herself some orange juice. Her parents had already went to work and her brothers were at school. So she got her own breakfast. The toast popped out of the toaster and she put jam on it before eating it.

As she finished her breakfast, her phone ringed and Silena's name and image appeared on it. Annabeth smiled and answered it, Silena was one of her best friends and she was telling her about a party that friday night and asked her if she was gonna go. Annabeth said that she might go if she could take someone. Silena giggled and knew that she meant Percy. Annabeth then replied that she'd be at Percy's swim meet that afternoon. Silena said that she'll meet her at school and hung up at the sme time that Annabeth did. Then she grabbed her bag and left for her car.

Getting into the car, Annabeth took her phone out and synced it with the car. Putting her driving playlist on, she backed out of the driveway and she drove to the school. Parking the car, Annabeth got out and after locking the car, walked across the walkway to where her friends were. Silena and Melissa who was her other best friend were waiting for her and as she approached they smiled. Silena had a curvy body but with raven hair and blue eyes while Melissa was the same in her body type but had brown hair and green eyes. They walked into the school as they were conversing about different topics.

They stopped at Annabeth's locker since the girls had their school gear in their bags. Suddenly Silena and Melissa started to giggle and whistle as Percy and some of the swim team walked past . Percy turned and looked at Annabeth before winking at her and went to his own locker. Annabeth was blushing very hard and her friend's giggles weren't helping. She grabbed what she needed and they went to their respective classes. The first set of classes went by fast until lunch came around. Annabeth placed her bag down near Percy's seat and grabbed a piece of pizza as her lunch.

Sitting down, Annabeth couldn't stop gazing at Percy who knew she was doing this but let her do it anyway, It wouldn't hurt anyone. Lpoking at her Percy asked what was up and she said she couldn't wait for the meet later cause she had a great feeling . They ate their lunches and chatted with their friends before the period ended. Then the two teens went to their next two classes before their shared class. Annabeth managed to survive the two classes before going to her final class and then she'd go to the meet .

Sitting in her seat in time for the bell to ring, Annabeth took her homework and book out of her bag and placed them on her desk. Percy sat near her in his desk and grinned at her . ahe asked what he was so happy about and he responded that it was cause he could swim in his first meet . He then said that he truly felt like swimming was something he could pursue in the future. She smiled and told him to go for it. The class started and the teacher began to start a movie that was based on the book they were gonna read. The movie was good and it interested the class about the book and it's materials.

The final bell rang and Percy whispered to Annabeth that he'd meet her by the lobby as always. She nodded and left to go to her locker, grabbing her books and putting them into her bag . Percy went to his locker and did his routine there, putting his books that he didn't need into it and grabbing his books and anything he needed for homework. He closed his locker door and traveled down to the lobby where the two of them met up and went to the pool area . Percy gave annabeth a kiss on the forehead and left to the locker room and Annabeth sat down in the friends satd own next to her and they chatted for a while

In the locker room Percy was getting ready while at the same time nervous. He trained all summer for this but he didn't know if he'd do any good. Percy looked up and smiled at his friends who gave him shoulder squeezes and fist bumps. The group of friends walked out of the locker part of the locker room and found the rest of the team being given a pep talk by their coach. After that was over the team went to the pool and did their stretches and warmups before the meet truly started.

The first couple of events happened and Percy and his teammates cheered their fellow swimmers on as they raced to win. Eventually Percy's event came up and he gave his friends fistbumps and man hugs before going up to the diving board along with the opposing team's swimmers for the event which was the 100 meter. Percy would also be swimming the 200 meter dash as well. Percy couldn't wait to get in the water and start swimming, he saw his mom and paul in the stands along with Annabeth and her friends.

Percy got into postion and at the blow of the whistle he dove into the water . Pumping his arms and legs while remebering this is what he practiced for, Percy forced himself to go faster and forward until he reached the wall first. He got out and the others were left behind him. Percy smiled and after air drying himself off turned to his fellow swimmers and shook their hands saying that he enjoyed swimming against them. They said the same and went to their respective teams.

This happend for the entire meet and after the final event happened , Percy's coach called his team for a final talk and they left to find their parents and friends after getting dressed and dried off. Percy waited until it was only him and Annabeth and he walked over to her wearing a new set of clothes that he brought with him . He stood face to face with her and cupped her face with both of his hands. Percy sauntered forward and locked his lips with her's in a searing kiss. Their first kiss actually. They were kissing for a few minutes before they broke apart and put their foreheads against each others.

Percy smiled and whispered that he'd wanted to do that since a couple of days ago. Annabeth giggled and responded that it was the same for her then walked to Percy's car after they got all of their gear together and they drove to Annabeth's house while they talked about their relationship. They agreed to take it slow and see what happened. Eventually they reached her house and as she left the car, he leaned in and kissed her again. She leaned back and caressed his cheek before leaving and going to her house.

Annabeth squealed as she plopped on her bed and spent the rest of the night texting her friends about her new relationship until it was time for her to get ready for bed. she took a shower and got dressed before going under the covers. She smiled and planned to text her new BF tomorrow morning before school. She then dreamed of Percy unaware that he was doing the same thing.


	5. New Couple

Chapter 4- new relationship and where it goes

i don't own Percy Jackson

Percy was smiling as he got up and got dressed after he showered and did his bathroom routine. He had dreamt of a certain blonde haired girl that whole night and couldn't wait to see her again. Percy looked in the mirror and he was glad he had bought some new clothes during the summer. He was wearing a grey polo shirt that had a few button unbuttoned along with a pair of black jeans and his normal sneakers. the young teen walked to the kitchen and after fixing himself a muffin to take with him , pulled out his cell and sent a text to Annabeth who responded with a happy "Good morning!" Percy laughed and texted her back saying that he'll meet her in the front of the school. she agreed and told him that she'll be there.

Percy finished his breakfast and took his bag to the car while he buckled himself into the car and did what he usually did in the car. After he synced his phone and turned his music on , Percy drove to the school and as he parked he saw Annabeth get out of her car and walk over to where he was. She gave him a warm look and as he got out of the car wrapped her arms around his neck. Percy responded by putting his hands around her waist and deeply kissing her for a while before they went to the front of the school. The two of them went to Percy's group of friends and Percy introduced them to Annabeth as his girlfriend.

Annabeth blushed when he siad that and leaned into his neck , her eyes closed as she enjoyed his warmth. Percy in turn tightened his grip on her waist as he talked to his friends until it was time to go inside. Percy let go of Annabeth and whispered that he'll meet her in lunch, she smiled and nodded as they split to go to their lockers. Percy grabbed his first 4 period;s items and left to go to his classes. Time seemed to go by relativly fast and the two of them met up in the lunchroom after dropping off their books and other school items they grabbed their food and sat down. Percy sat right next to Annabeth and she smiled shyly at him from under her bangs.

Raising an eyebrow, Percy looked at her and gave her a small half smirk that looked adorable on his face before saying " what, do i have something on my face?" . Annabeth shook her head and just replied " no " before eating her sandwich. Percy juts chuckled and ate his burger along with his fries. They ate in silence for a few minutes before they finished their food and threw away the trash. both Percy and Annabeth got up at the same time and before Annabeth could react , Percy took her in his arms and kissed her in front of the whole room.

Silence what all the lunchroom heard for a few minutes before it became engulfed in a sea of appaluse and wolf whistles. Percy and Annabeth broke apart and both of them blushed as Percy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. As they left the cafeteria, many people came up to them to congratulate them on their new relationship and that they will support them . the new couple thanked them and replied that that was ok. They split and went to their afternoon classes. The last part of the day went by quickly and Percy and Annabeth went to their after school activites. Percy walked into the locker room and got ready for swim practice.

Percy got into the water and led the warmups and other routines before they actually started to swim. He was with the 100 and 200 meter crew today so they did timed swims and other practices. Eventually the practice ended and they did their final stretches before getting out of the pool and drying off with their towels . The team went and got dressed in the locker room before they were told about the upcoming months and the meets in those months. Percy could not wait for those meets. After drying off , he grabbed his bag and took off towards the parking spot where his car was. He texted Annabeth that he was going home and she texted him back that she;ll be going home soon.

Turning his phone off and putting the connector cable in it's socket, Percy backed otu of the school parking lot and drove home which it was not far and he lived near it. He parked his car in the garage and went up to his apartment . Entering the main room, Percy saw his mom and Paul weren't home. There was a note on the table, it read that they'll be home soon and they went out for dinner so they'll be home at 7 or 9 and he can make himself some dinner. There was some sandwich materials in the fridge. Pulling those out of the fridge , Percy made a sandwich and poured himself some orange juice. He pulled out his homework and did it while eating his sandwich. Managing to finish it all , Percy went upstairs and listened to his iphone's music while exploring the internet on his laptop.

Soon it was time for bed and Percy put his laptop on sleep and put that on his floor near his night table . He got up and after calling his parents to say that he'll be asleep when they get home got into the shower and got dressed. Percy then brushed his teeth and went to bed but not before texting Annabeth and telling her to him she was extremely special and perfect which was his way of saying he loved her and he was not ready to say that . He put his phone on the table charger and it started charging as he drifted to sleep and hoping to see Annabeth , but he was blissfully unaware of someone who will try to come between them.


	6. rivals

Chapter 5 - New rivals and annoyances

The weeks passed by as Percy and Annabeth began to get more connected as a couple. The two of them spent much time together before school and after school while it seemed like nothing would faze them. However there was doubts and unease in Percy since he started dating Annabeth . He didn't know if she truly cared about him and liked him despite Annabeth telling him time and time again. He just didn't know how to say it without sounding insecure. But that all came out when the two of them were sitting on the bench outside the school before the school opened. Percy looked at Annabeth before spilling his soul out to her , she just looked at him before putting her hand on his chin and softly saying to him that she truly liked him and she wanted him and no one else.

This seemed to ease his mind and the two of them went to their lockers as the doors to the school opened . They stopped at Percy's and grabbed his stuff that he needed before going to Annabeth's . But that would be trouble for when they were at her locker, a boy wearing a letterman's jacket and a arrogant smirk on his face came up to Annabeth and in a confident and obnoxious tone said " yo Annabeth looking hot, wanna grab dinner with me and a movie?" Annabeth looked like she was considering it before she smirked and leaned over before delivering a smack to his face. She told him who's name was Matt that she'd was with Percy and never be with him. This enraged Matt who stomped away growling as Percy smiled at his girlfriend.

The two of them went through their day with smiles on their face until lunch where Matt confronted Percy with his goons from the football team. Percy just stood there with a uncaring look on his face while Matt taunted him and claimed to see no reason why Annabeth should be with Percy when she could be with a real man. he smirked and said" oh so she should be with someone like me and not someone who has no manhood" This enraged Matt who charged and Percy just sidestepped causing him to fall into the trashcan due to his body throwing him over the edge of the can. Percy sat down with his food near Annabeth and started eating . She looked at him and took his hand in hers under the table.

They talked through the period which turned out to be a conversation about Percy possibly coming over for dinner that weekend or something like that. Percy smiled and agreed to come if her parents said it was ok. The bell ringed and they left the cafeteria. Annabeth went to her period 6 class which was math and she prepared herself to be bored . This proved to be true and she was happy to leave that class and go to her last two classes. she slid into her seat in english with Percy sliding into his seat near her. She got her pencil and pens out for whatever the teacher had in store for them. Paul walked into the classroom and after setting his things down on the desk , took out a bunch of papers and gave them back to the students.

Annabeth got her papers back that had been assignments and she had gotten perfect grades on them. To her pleasure so did Percy. He seemed to doing well in this class. The papers were passed back and many people groaned or cheered at their grade. The class then started to take notes until the warning bell rang. Percy and Annabeth made plans for the weekend, Annabeth would talk to her parents about Percy coming over for dinner and Percy would tell his parents about that. They sped out of the classroom and stopped at their lockers before heading to their seperate actvities. Annabeth had the day off form her club but Percy had practice. Matt one again confronted them but was ignored

Percy went to his practice and Annabeth drove home in her car. She turned onto her street and drove into the driveway. Stepping out of the car, Annabeth locked it and walked up the driveway and opened the door. Her stepmom was at the table doing a crossword while her brothers were in the tv room with a game system controller in their hands. She dropped her bag on a chair and looked at her stepmom in the face and asked if Percy could come to dinner one night. Sarah hummed as she thought it over and smiled with a nod as she said yeah. Annabeth smiled as she took her bag and walked up to her room. Setting her bag on the floor and taking her phone out of her pocket, Annabeth called Percy who had gotten home from practice. she told him that it was ok for himt o come to dinner.

Percy told his parents about it and they said it was ok. Percy then made plans with Annabeth for that weekend to come over . He turned his phone off and went to do his homework before going downstairs for dinner. the dinner for that night was roast chicken mashed potatoes and gravy . This was one of Percy's favorites and he enjoyed it. Percy decided to go to the basketball courts down the street and he walked down there with his basketball where he saw his friends. They layed some horse and 4 on 4. then after saying goodbye to his friends , he went home and kissed his mom on the cheek and gave Paul a fistbump . Percy then texted Annabeth for a few minutes before he took his shower and got dressed for bed. His phone rng with the incoming message that said that Annabeth couldn't wait and that she'll talk to him tomorrow about the dinner.


End file.
